Some embodiments described herein relate generally to systems and methods for changing or adapting a wireless communications parameter at a wireless access point device based on the type of compute environment in which the wireless access point device is disposed.
Some known systems and methods for adaption of wireless communications parameters at a wireless access point device include pre-loaded software programs at the access point device that follow a standard protocol based on the IEEE 802.11n wireless communication standard. Such programs do not take into account the type of compute environment in which the access point device is located. For example, in some such programs, as signal quality decreases (e.g., the data rate decreases), a particular sequence or preplanned iterative steps are performed to improve the signal quality at the access point device without regard to the type of compute environment in which the access point device is operating.
Accordingly, a need exists for devices and methods for identifying the type of compute environment in which a WAP device is disposed and providing an indication to the WAP device that a particular wireless communications parameter value at the WAP device should be changed to achieve improved performance such as improved signal quality and/or greater data transfer rate.